


A Rocky Start

by XPerimental



Series: Involucre [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arek and Ensis learn to work together, Complete, Danger, Ensis gets what he wants, Less porn than usual, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rapey McMage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swordplay, Swords, Yes Swordplay is a play on words, how it started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: The boulder landing two feet behind him grants Arek a burst of speed and shaves off what feels like about 5 years from his life.:“You would do better if only you’d wield me, lovely Arek”:“Not fucking likely.”--Ensis thinks they'd have a beautiful relationship if only Arek would get over his hangups and WIELD him.





	A Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

> You're all lovely, lovely enablers.  
> Unbeta-ed, mind the tags, if you notice anything I haven't tagged pleas let me know :)  
> ~X.Peri

The boulder landing two feet behind him grants Arek a burst of speed and shaves off what feels like about 5 years from his life.

:“You would do better if only you’d _wield_ me, lovely Arek”:

“Not fucking _li_ — _fuck_ ,” Arek had to lunge into a roll to avoid the Golem’s swinging arms, mage lightning leaving spots in his vision. This was helpful in the same way the downpour of rain slicking his hair into his face was helpful.

But then if he could do without a _weapon_ he could do without his _vision_ , _right_?

“Not fucking _likely_ ,” he finishes, licking rainwater form his lips.

:“I’m _here_ for the _taking_ …”:

“ _No_.”

Arek pointedly ignored the gleaming golden figure perpetually at his side, and instead focused on getting his feet under him, on _not_ slipping in slick grass, and not, in any way, reaching for the sword he _should_ have at hand.

:“If only you’d _reach out your hand_ , I’d happily _come to your aid_.”:

“Oh I fucking _bet_.”

The storm rages, the wind howling around him—he didn’t know exactly why the Weather Mage had sent his Golem after him, but then he could guess his assumption that the Mage was a psychopath was correct when he’d leered at Arek and invited him back to his castle.

He’d first thought he’d been leering at the golden-hilt of his sword at his hip before he noticed a rhythmic motion around the Wizard’s crotch under his robes.

Fucking _creep_.

It was awful how little choice he had lately, on if he was going to try out as a proper adventurer, or if he was leaning more towards collecting items for sale and trade. He’d been waffling between adventurer and trader since well before his time in the cliff—now, with this stupid sword, he was stuck as a _runner_.

Arek only hoped he could outlast his magic animating the Golem—Weather Mages, from his limited research, tended to try and reach into other schools of magic (like the stone Golem, animated by mage-lightning) but didn’t end up able to maintain that magic the same way a magic user from that school would.

If Arek was lucky, the mage lightning holding the stone Golem together would fizzle out _before_ he was crushed.

If it had been a Stone Mage animating the Golem, Arek had no doubt that he wouldn’t be dealing with a clumsy Golem stumbling after him, throwing bits of itself and having to wait for that bit to reattach to its main body. He wouldn’t have a half-hearted order ground into dust in its head while it grabbed for him, not seeming to care that its maker wanted Arek brought to him in something _other_ than paste form, and really, Arek would feel bad for the creation if only it wasn’t trying to squish him.

::“If you aren’t going to use me, maybe try grabbing and running away with something it throws at you.”::

Arek ignores Ensis, and continues running.

Ensis sighs and floats just at the edge of his vision, leaving back against nothing.

::“Not that it’s not attractive seeing you run like this, but I think I agree with you about that mage, so I don’t really want to heal your beautiful body after your bones are broken just to have you taken to him. Try it, and if anything if it’s something sensitive the Golem will be less likely to throw another boulder at you. _Or_ ,” he added with a grin, “you could unsheathe me…”::

Arek had to dodge another boulder, _awful timing_ , but gave his words some thought.

So far, Ensis hadn’t actually… _lied_ to him.

::“And I wo~on’t. We’re part~ners…”::

Besides which, he… had noticed that the Golem was a bit slower after it had thrown one of its limbs. Even slower when it leapt at him, disassembling in its entirety to increase the likelihood that it would hit some part of Arek with _some_ part of its body. Not letting himself think about it too much, he grabbed the nearest, _smallest_ part close to him, a surprisingly smooth chunk of rock that was about as thick and long as his thigh, one end narrowing to a blunt tip.

He decided to ignore it and run when, over the rumbling of the Golem slowly reassembling itself, he could hear the high, bell like giggling from Ensis.

:“Head, _haha_ , head to the cliffs and you should be able to _ha, hide_ …”::

He peeked over his shoulder, wondering why the Golem hadn’t thrown something at him yet—it had been a good few minutes of running, and last time it had thrown its whole body it’d only been a minute later that it threw an arm-boulder.

Arek frowns when he sees the Golem running awkwardly, rocky hands held over the space between its thighs.

_“What part did I grab?!”_

Ensis didn’t respond, but Arek had an idea—was very tempted to just drop it, but, whatever kept him from having boulders thrown at him.

That didn’t keep his face from warming, the rain pelting cld and hard against his flushed cheeks.

The base of the cliffs _was_ riddled with small holes. Arek chose one that didn’t have water streaming down into it and dove inside, wiggling forward on his belly and dragging the bit of Golem after him.

There was a roar from the Golem when it reached the small cave’s opening, neither of its mismatched hands able to fit in after him, and Arek ended up clutching the stone to him, as far from the opening as possible while the Golem banged its fists against the wall of the cliff.

The stone in his hands jerked in his grip, pulling him closer to the opening in one short jerk before he wrapped his arms around it and dug his heels in.

In the dark of the cave the only source of light was the flickering blue mage light at the thicker end of the… thing.

The Golem smashed its fists again, and a fine dusting of rubble fell from the opening.

Great.

::“You know you could have avoided this, at least partially, if you’d wielded me.”::

“I’d _wield you_ if it didn’t involve _grabbing your dick_!”

Ensis didn’t appear, but Arek got the sense of :: _well be that way::_ even without him forming the words.

Arek rolled his eyes, frustrated and flushed and holding the stone dick of a Golem in his arms—why did it need a dick, why was that part of its creation, why—and EVEN MORE FRUSTRATED WITH ENSIS.

When he’d gone for his sword Ensis’ body had appeared, superimposed over the sword with the hilt…

Well.

He tried not to look, when Ensis was just floating there, naked and golden and often grinning at him with straight, ivory teeth, gemstone eyes crinkling and overjoyed at him with each compliment.

But… his dick was always _out_ , always _there_ , wrapped and braided up the shaft in stark black leather, the mushroom crown of his dick plump and just _jutting_ at the end.

And as phallic as literally every sword hilt was… it didn’t mean he wanted to know he was grabbing Ensis’ dick when he wielded him as a sword.

It seemed painful, besides.

The laughter that comes after that is deep and throaty, and makes a shiver dance down his spine.

::“My darling _Involucre_ , pain is the very last thing I feel when I’m properly… _wielded_ …”::

Arek scowls and hold the Golem penis harder in his arms. He _does not_ think about the fact that he’s stuck in a cave with a horny sword while basically hugging an animated rocks junk.

After a little while, he blinks in the growing darkness, and realizes that with each hot the Golem gives to the wall, with each magical tug against the stone in his arms, the glow is getting… just a little bit dimmer.

With every squeeze Arek ends up giving the smooth stone, it gets dimmer still.

The magic couldn’t be getting siphoned off the longer the Golem is kept apart, could it?

::“Clever, clever Arek, you’re so smart.”:: Ensis coos in his ear. Arek shakes his head, staying focused on the thought.

::“Beautiful boy you will be unstoppable once you wield me properly…”::

“I’m unstoppable _now_ ,” he snaps back, annoyed.

_Mostly._

It’s frustrating when he feels that warm melting in the back of his mind that ensures he knows that Ensis is happy. He doesn’t fucking _care._

Because he squeezes his arms, feeling defensive, and that smooth shaft in his arm pulses with energy, the light at its base brightening for a moment before dimming, and there’s a pause in the Golems roaring and smashing outside.

Which was good—Arek didn’t feel like getting squished by the Golem _or_ by a cave in.

When the Golem starts up again Arek squeezes, rhythmically, flushing when the light flares with each squeeze, when the Golem quiets outside.

::“Our rocky friend outside can’t seem to handle a little _pressure_ , hmm?”::

Arek could feel his face getting hotter, no doubt his flush getting worse in the dark, while he continued to squeeze the rock in his arms.

His head would pop from embarrassment, he was sure.

It got worse when the same rhythm didn’t seem to maintain the effect, and soon Arek is rubbing the rock, stroking it, using his hands to put different pressure on it—frantically groping it when the light doesn’t seem to be getting any darker, when the pauses in the smashing outside become nonexistent and rubble rains down over his shoulders.

It doesn’t help that, the cold and the wet and the repetitive motions is making him aware of the aches and pains of the day—running and dodging and failing at dodging the Golem had taken a toll on his body, and he could feel the slow bloom of bruises all over his body. Exhaustion was creeping up into his brain, too. He just wanted to _sleep_.

He wanted a way to sap all the energy form the Golem at once, he didn’t want to be fumbling at a rock all night…

_::“Well…”::_

Arek was immediately on guard, even despite his exhaustion.

::“I could… _help_. You wouldn’t even have to wield me. It would simply involve placing the Golem’s… _stone_ in a place where I can harvest the energy from it, and then I can transfer the energy to _you_.”::

That seemed more than a little bit suspicious.

“Why haven’t you mentioned this trick before?”

::“Oh, I _have_. Our big Bull friend would have made you explode if I hadn’t taken all that _virile energy_ and used it to heal _you_.”::

“Y-you didn’t—you used the sperm not—”

::“Well, it’s all the same to me. Pulling _pure energy_ , changing the raw nutrients and materials from _bodily fluids_ … it’s all about the same to me. So long as it’s already in your body, I can do pretty much whatever I want. For example, if that Mage does get you, and does put anything of his inside of you, I think I might just pull anything useful from him and leave him like _dust_ in the wind. My _Involucre_ only deserves the best, after all. But there’s no harm in _fast food_ every once in a while, you know.”::

_Already in his body…_

Arek looked down at the pointed end of the stone, already feeling nauseous and wondering what he can use to break it down into… _smaller_ , bite sized pieces.

::“ _Hmm_ , you are truly adorable. We already know this’ll fit in _another_ opening of yours~”::

The Golem roared, and hit the cliff face hard enough that Arek heard a loud _crack_ around him.

::“Besides, he might actually bring this cliff down on you if you try breaking bit of his _stone_ off. _My_ way should keep him calm until I can finish him off.”::

Arek hated, _hated_ that Ensis was making sense right when Arek was in the most danger.

¢¢¢¢¢¤¢¢¢¢¢

Arek panted, heart loud in his ears even over the howling of the wind outside.

But, the Golem was silent.

He shifted on his feet, bearing down on the stone shaft underneath him, unwilling to think anything thankful about Ensis and what must be some sort of magic keeping him slick inside. So, so slick, it dribbled out around his ass and sunk into the porous stone.

It felt horribly thick and unyielding, going in.

::“Ooh, that’s all _you_ , beautiful, amazing Involucre…”::

He tried resettling his feet, avoiding where he thinks he’d shucked his pants, and gasped when his foot slid on rubble, catching himself on the wall.

The glow at the base of the stone cast eerie shadows in the small cave, made stranger by the irregular pulsing as he slid, slowly, down the stone shafts length.

He wasn’t quite past where it widened and stayed about eth same thickness the rest of the way down, but he was almost there.

“You can’t, _ah_ , take the energy from here?”

::“I need to pull it to your core. Bring it deeper, _Involucre_.”::

Arek shifted again, trying not to hunch over the egg, moaning at the stretch.

It wasn’t… it wasn’t as bad as the Bull, but, _oh_ , it was very solid.

It sank deeper into him, slow as he balanced, perched and wary of the stone underneath him—inside of him—shifting…

His belly was quivering when he sunk, the backs of his thighs burning as he squat down, and he was so tired he couldn’t bring up the energy to be embarrassed over how achingly, achingly hard he was.

His balls felt tight against his body, and the base of his cock burned, dribbling pre while his prostate was ground raw by the solid rock he was sinking down on.

And he could feel it when, several inches down, it was finally deep enough.

Finally.

He can’t help press one hand to his belly—his stomach feels _solid_ , unnatural under his skin. He’s carrying a _rock_ inside of him.

He—Arek doesn’t know, not at _all_ , how Ensis works, not in the least, but the heat being pulled up his core, flowing into his muscles…

He _comes_ and it’s abrupt, more than just a release, and his cock is still hard, it’s still…

Arek sighs into it, aches and pains fading away, muscles relaxing—he sinks down further, again, but the backs of his thighs don’t even hurt anymore as he squats.

It’s almost pleasant, the weight of it; soothing, even. With whatever Ensis was doing it felt like curling up under a heavy, heavy blanket—only the blanket was on the inside. That didn’t seem right, but Arek found his eyes drifting shut, shoulders relaxing as the stress of days of travel and dodging various creatures melted away.

The thought didn’t even bring up the anger it did before; to have a sword, to have working knowledge of using a sword with some level of confidence, and having to run away, sword at his hip, from every leering traveller and grinning brigand…

When he opens his eyes he’s confused for a moment—he’s in absolute darkness.

There isn’t enough light let in through the opening for him to see much beyond vague lumps around him—groping, he finds the lump of his pants, doesn’t bother trying to find his sword.

Ensis would be at his hip one way or another, without his help.

His ass clenches around nothing, feeling slick and stretched, and his dick is hard… the rock is no longer inside him.

The only rumbling he hears is thunder, a crash of lightning.

He’s not horny enough to want to jerk off in a dark, musty cave, and he’s still damp, still chilled…

His knees get scraped when he crawls out, pants balled in his fist, squinting against the sudden flash of lightning, rain a shock on his face.

When his eyes adjust, he’s about two feet from someone’s shoes. They’re overly pretentious, pointy without purpose, and the bottom of an overly long cloak bunch around the ankles, wet and dirty and he can see a bunch of burs sticking it to the mans pant leg.

Unimpressed, Arek looks up at the grinning Weather Mage.

“I don’t know how you could possibly have defeated my Golem,” he says, eyes distinctly _downward_ when Arek gets his legs under him. The pouring rain drips from his lips, pulled as it was into a leer. “But you’ll have _all_ the time in the world to tell me back at my Tower.” One of his hands is lightly stroking his staff—long, bulbous, and faintly glowing, Arek doesn’t think he quite realizes his own movements.

Doesn’t care, beyond, _gross_.

Arek feels completely divorced from himself when he drops his pants, hand instead closing around something else—

He doesn’t care that he’s grabbing Ensis’ _dick_ , not when the sword is somehow the perfect weight as he swings it up, around…

The sharp end slices through the soaking cloak, the fabric of his shirt--whatever else the Weather Mage had been wearing, Arek doesn’t bother thinking about it because the sharp steel flows cleanly through, only the Mage’s abrupt choking letting him know he’d also hit his stomach.

The Mage keeled over, hands going to his stomach, and Arek swings his sword back around—

_“grrlk--”_

Ensis is laughing in his head, delighted when he nearly beheads the man, the warm blood on his face immediately getting washed away with the rain.

His sword, gleaming gold in the next flash of lightning, looks good in his hand.

“Fine,” he sighs, standing and bending for his pants. “You’re too good a sword not to use.” _And you know it, asshole_.

::“And it feels _good_ to be used…”::

He buckles his belt, picks up the Mage’s staff, dismisses his stupidly long cloak as a write off from all the blood, and walks through the rain.

He could get more than a warm, dry place to rest for the staff, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Initial_Cinder, you said Rock, I said Golem. *shrugs* eh.  
> Also, this doesn't feel as explicit as my other works... should this be rated M?  
> I actually have another story I'll be posting in a little bit (last minute things, maybe 2, 3 days?), but I'm not sure if there'll be any particular chronological order to anything? Maybe I'll change what order things are in as they are posted. 
> 
> Really, I would like to thank everyone for being so amazing and so many people have taken the time to review! I greatly appreciate it. I especially love how many prompts I've been getting :D We've al got filthy, filthy minds, and I love that we're all sharing it ;)  
> As ever, if you have noticed any tags I may have missed, please let me know, and I hope you have a fantastic day :)  
> ~X.Peri


End file.
